


Little Wing

by Jasons_bamboozlement



Category: DCU
Genre: Drunk Dick, Established Relationship, M/M, Protective Jason, Sometimes Roy's an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement
Summary: Jason leaves Dick in the care of Roy and Wally for the evening. He may regret that decision later.





	Little Wing

**Author's Note:**

> This quick piece was inspired by this picture: https://carp100.tumblr.com/image/133854696199. 
> 
> I've tried without success to find who the artist is for it, so if anyone knows, please let me know so I can give the appropriate credit.

Jason knew he shouldn’t have let them go out on their own. What was he thinking? He chastised himself as he pushed the car even further past the speed limit.

When he finally pulled up to the building, he parked the car directly in front of the entrance (in case there was need for a swift getaway) and rushed inside. It was worse than he’d imagined.

Dick was staggering around, clearly well beyond his limits, as Roy and Wally cheered boisterously from their table. The crowded bar was noisy and smelled of smoke. Dick was trying to dance to the song being played over the sound system, but seemed to be having trouble remembering how feet worked.

Jason walked over to where Roy and Wally were sitting. “Hey! If it isn’t our favorite walking zombie!” Roy yelled with a stupid grin that Jason wanted to punch right off of his face.

Jason remained standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Glaring down at the seated pair Jason said “You guys promised you’d look after him.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “He’s still with us isn’t he? And he’s conscious to boot! I’d call that a win.”

Jason was not amused. “You know he doesn’t know his limits. Why did I think you two could be trusted to take care of him?”

“Oh come on Jay, it’s a special occasion,” Wally chimed in. “Besides, it’s not like we go out and do this every night.”

That, thankfully, was a true statement, so Jason guessed he’d have to count his blessings on that front. Nonetheless, it was time for Dick to call it quits and head home. Jason wandered out to the dance floor where Dick was continuing to make himself look like a prime idiot.

“JAY!” Dick yelled as he threw his arms around his neck. His breath reeked with alcohol and some damn strong stuff at that. “Jay! Jay, Jay! Jaaaaayyy! Jayjayjayjay!” Dick continued as Jason shifted to wrap his arm around Dick’s waist to support him. Jason firmly directed Dick off the dance floor and back towards the table.

“Guys! Did you see who made it? Jay!” Dick said with drunken excitement to Roy and Wally. The two just laughed as Jason tried to maneuver Dick into a chair.

“Okay guys, it’s time for our Dickiebird to call it a night,” Jason said, pulling some money out of his wallet and setting it down on the table.

“Oh, come on party-pooper!” Wally offered “It’s not every day you turn 25!”

“Please Jaaaayyy!” Dick whined. “We just got here! Can’t we do just one more round of shots?”

 “Dick at this rate, I’ll be lucky if I can get you into bed before you pass out on me. Now where’s your coat?” Jason asked looking around for it.

“Uh…it might have been left behind about two bars ago,” Roy said smiling as though an overly drunk Dick was the best entertainment he could ask for.

“Goddammit!” Jason swore. “Are you telling me, he’s been traipsing around Gotham in February without a coat?!” Jason glanced at the thin t-shirt that was covering his boyfriend’s torso.

“Jeeze Mom, relax. He’s fine. He’s been out in worse,” Roy said with a smirk.

Jason was so done with Roy’s attitude. He punched him squarely in the nose. Roy toppled over backwards and Wally hurried to help him back up. Satisfied that Roy would think twice before using Dick’s low alcohol tolerance for his own amusement again, Jason carefully hoisted Dick out of his chair and led him to the exit.

Out on the street, Jason asked Dick if he thought he could handle the car ride back to their apartment. One look at his unfocused eyes, and Jason knew that was not going to happen. So Jason propped Dick up against the side of the building in order to remove his own brown leather jacket. He draped it over Dick’s shoulders. Then he gently pulled him back into a standing position.  Dick lost his balance without the support of the wall and stumbled forward. Jason caught him with a long-suffering sigh.

Dick leaned into Jason’s chest, face resting against his shoulder muttering “Mmm…Little Wing…” Jason then placed his arm around his shoulder holding Dick a bit tighter to make sure he didn’t fall directly onto the pavement.  

“ _Fuck, he is drunk_ ,” Jason thought to himself. He adjusted them so that Dick’s arm was over his shoulder as Jason wrapped his own arm around Dick’s waist.

Jason steered them towards his closest safe house which was five blocks down. Their progress was painfully slow. For the first block, Dick was distracted by everything and wanted to stop and look at anything that caught his eye. By the third block, Dick’s words had started to slur together so badly Jason was having trouble deciphering them. By the fifth block, Dick was leaning in on Jason so heavily he was practically carrying him.

When they reached the safe house, Jason gave up entirely on Dick supporting his own weight. He picked him up and carried him bridal-style up the fire escape and in through the window. Setting Dick down on the floor, his back resting against the wall, Jason hurried to handle the security systems.

Returning, Jason found Dick with his eyes closed, head slouched over on his shoulder. “Hey Dickiebird,” Jason said crouching down to stroke his hand down Dick’s cheek. “Dick come on, you’ve got to get into bed now.”

Dick’s eyes half-opened and he struggled to focus on Jason’s face. “Mmkay, Jaybird. M’sorry ‘bout tonight. Didn’t mean t’make you worry,” Dick said.

“I know, babe,” Jason said helping Dick get to his feet. But Dick’s legs were still barely functional, so Jason picked him up again and brought him over to the bed. After setting him down, Jason went about removing Dick’s shoes and pants. As he tried to take the jacket off Dick’s shoulder’s, Dick stirred in protest “Nooo! Wanna keep it on…smells like m’favorite Little Wing…” Dick trailed off and Jason conceded to letting him keep the jacket on. 

Soon Dick was asleep, his mouth slightly agape. Jason took a seat on the couch since Dick was too sprawled out on the bed to make room for him. Jason thought back on his reactions over the night. What was it that bothered him so much about the whole affair? Then it hit him.

It was the way people sometimes treated Dick. He couldn’t stand it. Everyone used Dick for their entertainment, and Dick was all too happy to oblige even when it went against his best interests. Dick hated disappointing anyone and when people took advantage of that character flaw it pissed Jason off.

Sometimes it just felt like Jason was the only one looking after Dick’s best interests. Ugh, he supposed that was the cost of dating someone like Dick. And as he settled in for a stiff night on the couch, he realized he’d keep doing whatever needed to be done to keep Dick safe. Because as much as Dick was an idiot, he was Jason’s idiot, and that made all the difference.


End file.
